


Diario de mi admirador secreto

by DeannaW98



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaW98/pseuds/DeannaW98
Summary: Steve Rogers es el capitán de equipo de futbol americano de la secundaria, un día una broma de sus amigos lo obliga a cambiar de casillero, dentro de su nuevo casillero encontrara un viejo diario que lo llenara de curiosidad, pero, ¿Quién lo ha escrito?





	

Se escuchó un estruendo fuerte proveniente del pasillo, todos corrieron movidos por la curiosidad que embarga a cualquier estudiante, cuando algo se sale de la norma diaria, el director Fury, se dirigió con rapidez al origen del ruido, para encontrarse una escena de lo más peculiar, la puerta de un casillero se encontraba desprendida de su lugar y se podía notar una mancha negra en su centro, producto probablemente de una pequeña explosión, se volvió al dueño del casillero a donde pertenecía la puerta, y se encontró con la cara llena de hollín de un joven rubio, que lo veía lleno de confusión, el director Fury acostumbrado a las travesuras y maldades de los estudiantes, levanto la mano y paro de golpe los murmullos y las voces de los jóvenes, entonces pudo escuchar lo que estaba buscando, el sonido amortiguado de una risa provenía de la esquina donde el pasillo se dobla, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar ahí a los dos responsables de aquella hazaña, los jóvenes sintieron la sangre abandonar su cuerpos, cuando la voz dura y carente de sentimiento del director de la escuela pronuncio sus nombres.

— Bucky, Clint, ¿se puede saber por qué hicieron volar un casillero?— los chicos sucumbieron al pánico, cantaron como pajaritos, al parecer Steve les habia hecho un broma echando polvo pica-pica en sus pantalones la semana pasada, y quisieron regresarle el "favor", sin embargo no creyeron que la explosión sería tan potente como para arrancar la puerta del casillero, creyeron que solo tronaría y asustaría al rubio, no era su intención causar tal destrozo, el director fue benévolo y solo les dio dos semana de detención, y un mes de trabajo comunitario en la cafetería.  
—Si serán estúpidos— una adolescente pelirroja, vestida todo de negro les esperaba fuera de la oficina del director, los torpes perpetradores salían cabizbajos con una aura de depresión enorme, Steve los seguía unos pasos atrás con cara de molestia. — ¿y ahora que harás Steve?, tu casillero exploto como pavo en navidad— la pelirroja ademanes con sus brazos para ejemplificar la explosión, Steve suspiro.  
—No lo sé Nat, el director Fury dijo que mi casillero tardaría tres meses en llegar, ya que tenían que mandarlo a traer, y ese modelo de casillero ya casi no se fabrica, sin embargo me dio otro casillero, uno en el área de séptimo grado— (hay que destacar que Steve y sus amigos eran de noven grado) Steve saco de su bolsillo un pequeña hoja doblada donde tenía el número y la combinación del casillero.— Déjame ver— Natasha le arrebato la hoja a Steve con una sonrisa, abrió la hoja y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro, le devolvió la hoja a Steve –Me...me tengo que ir — "que raro", Steve nunca habia visto a Natasha ponerse nerviosa, quiso preguntarle a sus compañeros por la actitud extraña de la pelirroja, pero cuando volteo se dio cuenta que los cobardes habían huido.

Camino en dirección a su nuevo casillero, le parecía raro que hubiera un casillero disponible, después de todo la escuela estaba casi a su mayor capacidad, pero, bueno él no iba a cuestionar a su suerte mientras esta pareciera estar a su favor, cuando llego al lugar, era un casillero que se encontraba justo en la terminación de la hilera de casilleros, justo al lado del salón provisional de Química avanzada, leyó en voz alta el número –Casillero 645 — se acercó y abrió el casillero, ni siquiera llego a ver el interior, cuando empezó a escuchar el murmullo de algunos compañeros, miradas que lo veían con ¿preocupación?, ¿enojo?, que les pasaba, ¿acaso tenía algo en la cara?, al no encontrar motivo aparente en la repentina y nada disimulada atención de sus compañeros, decidió ignorarlos, y comenzó a revisar el que sería ahora su casillero, y noto algo atorado en el fondo del pequeño apartado, estiro la mano dentro y estiro, la fuerza con la que desprendió lo que fuera que estaba atorado, casi lo hace caer hacia atrás de bruces, afortunadamente no pasó nada, ahora podía dedicarle su atención a su descubierto hallazgo, era un cuaderno forrado en piel de color marrón, Steve suponía era un diario, dado que tenía un pequeño candado cerrando sus tapas, decir que la curiosidad no lo embargo seria mentir, pero su sentido de la moral, podía más que él, tenía que entregar ese diario, quería preguntar a alguien si conocía al antiguo propietario del casillero, pero, sus ganas morían cuando veía la cara de desconfianza de sus compañeros, tenían una cara de rechazo tal, que pareciera que al abrir el casillero habia profanado un lugar sagrado, así que decidió que mejor guardaría el diario y después le preguntaría al director Fury.

Después de la practicas del equipo de futbol americano, Steve pensó que sería una oportunidad de preguntarle al director Fury sobre el diario, con esa idea en mente se dirigió a la oficina del director, sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar nada, ya que al parecer el director sé que encontraba ocupado supervisando la reconstrucción del laboratorio de química avanzada en el primer piso, se dirigió a buscar al director, al verlo desecho la idea de hablar con él, ya que se veía muy ocupado hablando con los constructores, recibiendo avances de la obra, Steve pensó que sería mejor esperar al día siguiente cuando el director Fury estuviera menos ocupado, o ya por ultima preguntar a algún maestro de séptimo, Steve soltó un largo suspiro de resignación, estaba por darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección a su próxima clase, pero una extraña sensación le tiro a contemplar la construcción, el laboratorio de Química Avanzada, Steve no conocía la historia completa, pero sabía de primera mano lo que habia sucedido ahí, un incendio provocado por un experimento fallido habia consumido el lugar, los bomberos llegaron a tiempo para evitar que el incendio se expandiera, todos habia sido evacuados, según supo Steve todos habían podido salir del laboratorio, con excepción de un alumno, la única víctima que cobro el incidente, al parecer el chico era el más cercano al experimento, él no habia sobrevivido a las quemaduras y murió en el hospital, Steve habia estado presente del día del incendio, incluso alcanzo a ver como los paramédicos empujaban una camilla hasta la ambulancia, recuerda también como empezó a llover, el cielo llorando sobre ellos, como el frio le calaba en los hueso debido a la época, recuerda ver un lujoso carro negro estacionarse frente a la escuela y una mujer mayor correr en dirección a la ambulancia, seguida de cerca de un elegante hombre con notorias canas, que en lugar de hacerlo ver viejo lo hacían ver más estilizado, él suponía eran sus padres, una verdadera tragedia, Steve no conocía bien al chico debido a que era dos grados menor, y no era muy común que los estudiantes mayores y los menores se mezclaran debido a la división de la escuela, pero el enserio lamentaba la perdida, su amiga Natasha si conocía al chico, al parecer él y ella eran muy buenos amigos, él lo llego a ver a la distancia en alguna que otra ocasión saludando a Nat, al parecer se llamaba...  
—Tony— un brisa fría golpeo su rostro, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que era pleno verano, y calor se sentía sofocante, sin embargo esa brisa se sintió helada, Steve regreso en sí, debía apresurarse se le estaba haciendo tarde para su clase de inglés, la profesora Hill lo mataría.

ѻ ~ ○~ ѻ

La curiosidad de Steve pudo más que su sentido de la moral, y esa noche sentado en su cama se preparó para profanar la privacidad ajena.  
—Puedes hacerlo Steve— se repetía para darse valor— solo será una pequeña leída, el dueño ni enterara, además cuando se lo entregues al director Fury el será el encargada de devolverlo, ni siquiera le veras la cara al dueño como para sentirte culpable— dejo salir el aire que retenía y con un clip doblado como en las películas de robos que le gustaban tanto a su padre, procedió a intentar abrir el candado, deseando que no se abriera para no sentir que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, para su suerte y su desgracia al segundo intento el candado cedió.— Bien, estoy a punto de invadir la privacidad de un desconocido...—dijo para sí, como una última manera de arrepentirse, espero unos minutos observando el cuaderno, hasta que se armó de valor y lo abrió para comenzar a leer.

XX de Diciembre XXXX

“Querido y nada femenino diario.

Hoy vi al capitán camino al entrenamiento de equipo, no creo que él me haya visto espiándolo, espero enserio que no, pensaría que es muy aterrador, pero no puedo evitarlo, él están atractivo, es imposible no mirarlo y su ojos, oh su ojos son tan azules y hermosos siento que podría perderme en su mirada, cuando lo conocí, creí que sería un pedante prepotente, que gran error, él es perfecto, lo veo en los pasillos ayudando a los demás, siendo amable con todos y todas, es tan educado y bondadoso, incluso le cae bien a la señorita Hill, y a esa bruja, que diga "mujer" nadie le cae bien, y que decir del maestro de Historia, el profesor Coulson, el capitán es su alumno favorito, no hay nada que él no haga bien”.

Steve se sentía extrañamente alagado, al parecer el dueño del diario era algo así como su admirador secreto, ahora se sentía peor que una basura, estaba leyendo los sentimientos de un pobre chico enamorado de él sin su permiso, y sintiéndose bien con eso, se siente como un imbécil en este momento, aun así siguió leyendo.  
“Hoy planeaba dar el primer paso de mi plan de 11 pasos para llegar a su corazón, tenía que hablarle, todo iba bien camine seguro en su dirección, por dios era el gran chico prodigio de la escuela, podía hacerlo, solo debía caminar hasta él y decirle "hola", nada podía salir mal, hasta que me acerque un metro del el, mi piernas temblaron, él estaba de espaldas, ni siquiera me estaba viendo, y yo ya estaba temblando como gelatina, me di la vuelta y corrí como el cobarde que era agradeciendo que él no hubiera volteado”.  
Steve trataba de recordar, efectivamente ese día habia alcanzado a ver sobre a su hombro a un chico correr por el pasillo y dar la vuelta en una esquina, no le dio mucha importancia y siguió con su vida, sin embargo ahora en la oscuridad de su habitación combatida solo por su pequeña lámpara de escritorio, se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si hubiera volteado antes, quizá lo hubiera visto, al chico misterioso parado nervioso frente a él, Steve sacudió la cabeza y siguió leyendo, casi no durmió, todo la noche leyendo el diario, soltando una que otra risa a la expresiones que describía el chico, cabe decir que nunca firmo con su nombre, siempre terminaba las paginas, con "futuro gran genio", a Steve le pareció que el chico tenía un gran amor por sí mismo, pero también comprendió que el chico enserio amaba a su "Capitán", Steve en lugar de sentirse ofendido, asqueado o sentir lastima por el joven, se sentía totalmente alagado, comenzó a sentir una agradable presión en su pecho cada vez que el chico le dedicaba unas líneas, al final el sueño lo venció, a pocas páginas de terminar el diario se quedó dormido sobre su escritorio, culpara al sueño, pero esa noche antes de dormir, cree haber sentido como un cuerpo un poco más pequeño él lo abrazaba por la espalda.  
ѻ ~ ○~ ѻ

A la mañana siguiente despertó cubierto con una manta sobre sus hombros, antes de irse a la escuela le agradeció a su madre el gesto con la manta, sin embargo su madre lo miro extrañada, Steve no le dio tiempo de decir nada, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo para subir al autobús.  
Steve cargo consigo el pequeño diario dispuesto a entregarlo, después de acabarlo, quizás y hasta descubra quien es su admirador secreto, quien sabe quizás y el chico es tan agradable como lo que escribe, se saltó el almuerzo excusando con su amigos diciendo que debía avanzar una tarea de literatura en la biblioteca que era sumamente complicada. Bucky, Clint y Sam lo dejaron ir sabiendo que Steve era un "aburrido", Natasha le dedico una mirada escéptica, pero no pregunto nada, Steve se sentó en un lugar apartado de la biblioteca para que nadie lo molestara, y comenzó a leer...  
La lectura era fluida, el chico seguía agregando y quitando pasos de su dichosa lista, con la que planeaba enamorarlo, Steve no lo diría y menos lo admitiría, pero sospechaba que el chico bien podría enamorarlo sin tanta planeación, una prueba de esto, era su diario, no lo conocía en persona y con solo leerlo ya se habia encariñado con él, siguió leyendo, de repente sin razón aparente un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral, leyó la fecha en la esquina superior izquierda de la hoja y cayó en cuenta, era el día del accidente, no sabía porque un extraña sensación de ansiedad lo invadió...

XX de Diciembre XXXX

“Querido y muy varonil diario.

Esta decidido, hoy será el día, hoy hablare con Steve, juntare todo el valor que tengo y por fin le dirigiré la palabra, será algo sencillo porque si no flaqueare, será como un "Hola, ¿Qué tal?", si es perfecto, después dejare que todo fluya, y ¡boom!, quedara prendado de mí, si definitivamente eso será lo que pasara”.

Steve soltó una ligera risa, risa que rápidamente se borró cuando cayó en cuenta de algo, ese día ningún chico, aparte de sus amigos habia hablado o intentado hablar con él, luego como una cubeta fría, el entendimiento cayó sobre el –me vio— Steve se tensó, si hubo un chico, lo recuerda, recuerda su rostro lleno de tristeza en aquel pasillo, y como se fue corriendo, ese día Sharon, una vieja amiga del se le habia declarado, y le habia robado un beso, Steve la separo un poco brusco, quería mucho Sharon, pero no la veía de esa manera, y de manera más amable que puedo se lo explico, Sharon se veía un poco triste, aun así, acepto que era algo que no se podía cambiar, se despidió de Steve y se fue dejando solo, Steve dio la vuelta por al final del pasillo y vio a un chico hipeando, era un joven de cabello negro, debido a su posición cabizbaja no podía ver su rostro así que se acercó.

ѻ ~ Flashback ~ ѻ

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— el chico levanto la cabeza y Steve lo reconoció, era el amigo de Natasha, el chico de séptimo, el tal Tony, lagrimas surcaban su rostro, y se veía muy nervioso –Yo...yo...estoy bien...no...no te preocupes— Steve iba a insistir pero alguien lo llamo, y el chico aprovecho para escapar.

ѻ ~ Fin del Flashback ~ ѻ

El mal presentimiento se apodero de él, pero siguió leyendo esperando que por un milagro sus sospechas no fueran ciertas, la última página estaba manchada como si alguien hubiera llorado sobre ella, y la escritura era rápida y poco uniforme, como si el autor quisiera acabar rápido.

“Las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba, ....pero que iluso fui, no iluso no es la palabra, ¡FUI UN IMBECIL!, como pude llegar a creer que alguien tan perfecto como él, se llegaría a fijar en mí, hoy lo vi besándose con otra chica, un rubia hermosa, porque era muy claro que él era heterosexual, y yo era pobre tonto enamorado, un ingenuo, yo no puedo... soy un idiota, bueno al menos no me expuse, aun puedo hacer como que esto no sucedió, ¿verdad?”.

No podía ser, ¿cierto?, era imposible, el dueño del diario no podía ser él, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin siquiera darse cuenta, salió corriendo de la biblioteca, la bibliotecaria le grito algo como "no se corre en la biblioteca", pero no le importo necesitaba respuestas, encontró a Natasha sola sentada en el césped de la escuela, leyendo un libro, llego hasta ella, agitado, respirando con dificultad y con la cara llena de lágrimas, Natasha al verlo de inmediato se puso de pie preocupada, Steve detuvo con su mano cualquier intento de explicación, levanto frente a la pelirroja el diario y con la voz medio quebrada pregunto.

— ¿Reconoces esto?— Natasha palideció — ¿Dónde conseguiste ese diario?  
—Esteba en mi nuevo casillero, ¿Nat, sabía que era del él casillero?, no sabes que olvídalo, si es del explicaría, el comportamiento de los demás, mejor contéstame algo, por favor, ¿es de él este diario?  
— Steve — Natasha veía como las lágrimas salían sin control de los ojos de Steve, y también sentía como sus propios ojos se humedecían –Si, es de él, supongo que lo leíste— Steve se dejó caer sentado en el pasto, Natasha lo acompaño — ¿sabías lo que sentía por mí?— Natasha asintió con la cabeza, Steve comenzó a llorar de nuevo y Natasha lo abrazo, lo dejo desahogarse.  
Esa tarde, se dirigieron con el profesor que habia estado ese día en el laboratorio, Steve quería saber que habia pasado ese día, después de que vio a Tony salir corriendo, quizá si lo hubiera detenido, si hubiera evitado que llegara a clase de química ese día, ahora podría estar compartiendo el almuerzo con él y riendo de algún chiste malo de Clint, pero el tiempo no se podía regresa, solo se podían aclarar las cosas, se encontraron con el profesor Hank Pym, quien les contó lo sucedido, al parecer Tony tuvo un enfrentamiento con otro estudiante, un chico presumido llamado Justin Hammer.

ѻ ~ Flashback ~ ѻ

El laboratorio de Química Avanzada, es conocido por realizar experimentos un poco más arriesgados de lo normal.  
—Supe lo que paso Tones, pero era inevitable, era obvio que tu pequeña obsesión con el Capitán del equipo de futbol americano no llegaría a ningún lado, es lo mejor para todos— Hammer puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Tony, le sonrió, Tony trataba en vano de ignorar el parloteo de Hammer y continuar con el experimento –Acéptalo Tones, te mereces algo mejor, a alguien como yo por ejemplo, ese remedo de deportista inútil nunca llenara tus expectativas, ese chico es mierda comparado conmigo— Tony no soporto, una cosa era burlarse de su tonto enamoramiento, podía soportarlo, siempre lo habia hecho, pero una muy distinta era insultar a su capitán, pero Tony no golpeaba con puños, él lo hacía con palabras, filosas y dañinas palabras –Tienes razón Hammer, no lo puedo comparar contigo –El castaño sonrió creyendo haber logrado su cometido— Él es perfecto a mis ojos, y tu un pedazo de mierda que me da asco, así que...porque tú y tu vanidad no se buscan a alguien más a quien joder— Tony se volteo para seguir trabajando, Hammer estaba muy enojado por la humillación y en arranque de ira empujo a Tony, haciendo que tirara una probeta con líquido sumamente inflamable sobre el mechero encendido del compañero, todo fue tan rápido, Tony alcanzo a empujar al compañero que tenía aun lado, pero recibió de frente la explosión, la alarma contra incendios se encendió, Tony empezó a perder la conciencia, todo se oscureció.

ѻ ~ Fin del Flashback ~ ѻ

Esa tarde Steve se encontraba en el cementerio, de rodillas acariciando con delicadeza el grabado de una lápida, cuya leyenda decía "Anthony Stark. Joven promesa, gran hijo y amigo".

—Eres una persona increíble Tony, me hiciste enamorarme de ti, sin siquiera conocerte— Steve sonrió, cerró los ojos y lo sintió claramente, no era un alucinación estaba seguro, sintió la calidez de un labios haciendo presión de su frente, abrió lentamente los ojos, y soltó una risa histérica a la que le siguió un llanto silencioso.

“Tony. Solo necesitaste un paso para enamorarme, y fue uno que ni siquiera diste”


End file.
